SebasCiel - Betting on the Butler
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: Sebastian is the object of a little lord's betting and now has to wear a dress for a whole 24 hours. Fun times ahead! For Izzyboopers because she rocks! Love ya hun! Probably multiple chapters too! Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Rated M for YAOI KISSES AND TEASING!


_This was a request by the lovely Izzyboopers. She wanted a bit of Sebby in drag and some smuttiness. I hope I've delivered for you hun bun! It's a very playful and silly piece, in a good way, in my opinion._

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for YAOI KISSES AND A BIT OF TEASING. I think… Meh. I don't own Black Butler, Sebastian (darling~!), or Ciel!_

 **SebasCiel – Betting on the Butler**

Long days and late nights of working were already taking a toll on the small teen's body, but now they had begun to affect his mind, giving him strange visions and dreams. But now really… Was it just his imagination or was his manservant really wearing a… a dress?

"Sebastian…?" Ciel woke from a short nap, his eye bleary and his mind still foggy, trapped between the thick, heavy bonds of sleep. Sitting up, he rubbed at his eye again to make sure he really was awake before he asked the question. "Why the hell are you in _that_ …"

The butler looked down at the short-skirted maid outfit and touched the long strands of the black wig he wore. His black-painted lips shone as he smirked and lifted a white-gloved hand. "There's an explanation for this, I assure you." When his master no longer protested and fell silent, he continued, the smile dropping. "It seems that I have been the object of someone's little game and I have lost it. Baldroy told me that you, Young Master, were the one behind it…"

Ciel smirked. He'd been the one to set up the bets with Lau's help… and now his reward for winning was standing right in front of him. Standing up a little, he allowed a smirk to lift his lips as he circled the devil. "What did you bribe Baldroy with to figure that out?"

Sebastian sighed a bit. "Booze. And a new set of rifles." He let his eyes take on a sad tone as the boy perched on the corner of his desk. "Apparently I'm supposed to stay in this particular outfit for an entire day. And that I'm supposedly your prize for winning something that I'd prefer remain unnamed. No need to convolute things any more than they already are to me."

The teen was just having fun gazing at how uncomfortable the demon was in this garb. But he'd never say that in reality it looked very good on him. "Is that one of Mey'rin's dresses? I recognize the fabric." The butler nodded and stood silently as the boy's eye raked down his form.

"I modified it to fit me and changed some things at Baldroy's discretion. Like the lacing in the front and making it shorter. That man is very demanding sometimes." The headdress had remained unchanged, due to the fact that it was one of the few that Mey'rin owned and that the tailor Nina was out of the area at this time. He allowed a smile to widen his lips again. "I was going to ask right away, but I was wondering what exactly the goal of this ensamble was exactly…?"

Ciel's hand lifted to untie his eyepatch so he could admire the way his devil looked with both eyes. "Oh… _That_ little detail… I wanted to see how good you'd look in an outfit like this, actually. Curiosity kills that cat, I guess." He shrugged and gripped the manservant's face with clawed nails. "And if you'd also change your forms for this one too. I guess demons can't do that like I thought…"

"Forms?" Sebastian was confused for but a moment, but then smirked and sighed. "No matter the trouble it would have saved me in making this dress fit me, I cannot change the appearance of my gender, Young Master. I assume I've never told you this…" The boy shook his head and smiled a bit more. "What was that goal? Of my change?"

"So that I wouldn't feel guilty doing this…" The smaller boy murmured, pressing his mouth to the butler's for moments before pulling away. His face became very red as he took the astonished, blank look that Sebastian was giving him. "Don't look at me like that. It's just making things- !" The demon grabbed the back of Ciel's neck and kissed him strongly, with lips that moved too fast against those warm ones that didn't move at all.

A push that was easily ignored made him lean in, practically bowing his Young Master over the papers littering his desk as he smiled into the kiss. Slowing down the kiss, the manservant felt the small hands of the boy lift to his corseted hips as his mouth began to move as well. A small moan lifted from the teen's mouth as the butler pulled away, an impatient little thing that made the ebony-haired man smile and dive back in, his hands prying away his short coat, undoing his vest and tie in mere seconds.

Ciel felt the long strands of the wig brush against his face and laughed a little. He hadn't thought that it was going to tickle as much as it did. Then the giggling was lost in a deep moan that ripped from his chest as he felt the nip of teeth at his throat, the sharp tip of a fang against his skin making him whimper a little. Leaning his head to the other side to give the demon room to move, he picked at the laces of the back of the dress before a hand gripped his.

"No…" Sebastian's voice whispered. He stood up now, far out of the boy's reach. Ciel felt wrong for some reason other than that he'd just kissed his demon. "I'm to remain in this outfit for an entire day. No taking it off. The rules that _you_ , Young Master, put in place still remain. I apologize, but I cannot refuse orders."

Ciel groaned a little in his idiocy and stood, putting himself back together before grabbing the man's shoulder and pulling him down to kiss him again, murmuring against his mouth. "Then I'll have to change the rules the next time we bet on you, hmmm?"


End file.
